Family Fun With the Weasleys
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Ron, Hermione, and their kids have a day of family fun on a rainy day. Written for Hogwarts Northern Winter Funfair's Build an Igloo, Hogwarts Southern Winter Funfair's The Nice List, and Hogwarts Eastern Winter Funfair's The Christmas Market on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Hogwarts Northern Winter Funfair's Build an Igloo, Hogwarts Southern Winter Funfair's The Nice List, and Hogwarts Eastern Winter Funfair's The Christmas Market on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For Build an Igloo I wrote for Layer 2's pairing of Ron/Hermione. For The Nice List I wrote for 15. Molly - (genre) Family (1 ticket). For The Christmas Market I wrote for Christmas Cookies (action) of baking cookies (2 tickets.). I hope you all enjoy Family Fun With the Weasleys.**

The rain pitter pattered down on the roof of Ron and Hermione Weasley's house. The sky outside the house was grey and dreary. Sheets of rain were falling from the sky like little pellets from a BB gun. Ron sighed knowing that the kids would soon be in his and Hermione's room whining about how it was raining and they couldn't go outside and play. He would whine too if he could but he knew that Hermione would have enough of that with the kids.

"Are you awake, Ron?" he heard Hermione shifting over in their bed.

"Yeah," Ron mumbled. "I'm awake." He rolled towards Hermione with a sigh. "It's raining," he pointed out towards the window.

"It's raining." Hermione sat up in bed with a sigh. "Rosie and Hugo will be up any moment now and they'll want something to do. Do you have any ideas for something to do?"

Ron thought for a second. "You always said you wanted to use the oven one of these days. Right?" Ron raised an eyebrow at his wife who nodded in return. "Then why don't we make some chocolate chip cookies? I know my Mum's recipe by heart."

Hermione thought for a minute and nodded. "That'd be a good idea, Ron," she told him. Then she did a double take. "You've made your mother's chocolate chip cookies recipe enough to know it by heart?" She chuckled to herself. "I didn't know you cooked."

"Daddy's going to cook," came the voice of their three year old son Hugo.

"Yay," squealed their four year old daughter as the two children jumped onto the bottom of their parents bed. "Can we help, Daddy?" Rosie jumped up and down on the end of the bed.

"Only if you stop jumping on my bed," Ron told her not wanting Rosie to get any nearer to edge than she already was. "Now why don't the two of you go and get dressed and Daddy will meet you down in the kitchen. Okay?"

Ron watched his two young children ran from the room with his wife trailing after them. He smiled as he dressed for the day. He'd teach his children and Hermione all about his Mum's recipe and they'd have fun for once as a family. He walked downstairs hearing the usual morning commotion of breakfast. Sitting down at his spot at the kitchen table Ron poured himself a cup of coffee.

"So after breakfast we'll get started on those cookies, "Rosie spoke. "Right, Daddy?"

"Right," Ron answered smiling at his reddish brown haired daughter.

Breakfast seemed to go faster than usual and soon the family was standing around the center island in the kitchen with a big bowl, flour, milk, and eggs. Hugo's mop of red hair peaked above the island as he bounced on the spoke to be able to see properly.

"Why don't you hop up here on the chair?" Hermione said helping Hugo into the offered seat. "Is that better?"

Hugo nodded as Rosie sat in the chair closer to their Daddy.

"Now we start," Ron told them dramatically. "This is a very old Weasley family recipe. Well more like a Prewett family recipe but you get what I'm trying to say." He paused to take a sip of coffee. "It's been passed down from mother to daughter for generations and now I pass it down to the two of you." He leaned close to the two children. "Are ready for the responsibility of the recipe?"

Rosie's eyes widened in eagerness as she nodded.

Hugo was a little less eager but nodded none the less wanted to know why it was such a big secret.

"Now watch closely, all of you," Ron said picking up the bag of flour. "This going to go pretty quick." He began to recite the recipe and measure things out from memory. "You have to measure out two cups of the flour and one of the milk. Like so," he said measuring things out like he said. "Then you break two eggs and add a tablespoon of vanilla extract." He then began to mix everything together. "Then you mix it all up."

"Like this, Daddy?" Rosie asked pointing towards her own bowl of ingredients.

"Very much like that, Rosie Posie," Ron said bopping her nose. "Very good, darling."

A clump of flour landed on Rosie's shirt and laugh was heard coming from Hugo's direction. Of course this stated the very last thing that Ron or Hermione really wanted. A flour fight. Flour was flying every which way and soon the children had taken to throwing flour at their parents as Ron and Hermione had set the cookies to bake.

"Is that so?" asked Hermione picking up a clump of flour and tossing it at Rosie.

#############################################################################################

As Molly and Arthur Weasley walked up to their youngest son's house they could hear the shrieks of laughter and joy coming from inside. Opening the door the sight that met them was one of merriment and fun. Not wanting to spoil the fun Molly and Arthur decided to join in on it and boy was that a surprise for Ron and Hermione. A very good surprise.

 **I hope you all enjoyed Family Fun With the Weasleys.**


End file.
